Reunion, Marriage, Trouble
by bj21
Summary: Rin, Kakashi and Obito are once again reunited! With Obito back in Konoha, will things be smooth sailing from now on? Not for long...
1. Reunion

A black haired man woke up to the sound of a shrill, endless beeping. His vision was a bit fuzzy at first but after a few blinks, at least it became a bit clearer than before.

First, he surveyed the room, just to see where he was at the moment. White walls, White ceiling, White sheets, an IV pole, the vital sign monitor and a side table with a vase of flowers on it and a chart as well.

A hospital, then.

"_Hmph… looks like Kakashi decided not to finish me off after all…" _the man thought, a small ghost of a smile gracing his lips. Then, he heard the door creak open. Quickly, he closed his eyes as though he was still unconscious.

A familiar scent wafted through the room… It was the smell of roses. Or at least a rose-scented perfume… But deep inside, he knew it was something more than that. It wasn't just any scent… it was **HER** scent.

He felt a delicate hand clasp his own. Two fingers gently pressed on his wrist to check his pulse. That was it. He had to see this person. Slowly, he creaked one eye open and he saw a woman with doe brown hair and eyes, Purple stripes cut through both her cheeks.

It **was **her.

He tried to say her name, but just a hoarse groan came through. "Urk…" He winced at the sudden pain he felt. _"Man, my throat hurts!" _he thought, but then it caught the nurse's attention. He met eye to eye with her. Her expression seemed to be of disbelief.

"O-bi-to…" She syllabicated his name, still not believing her eyes. "Rin…" He forced through his dry, scratchy throat.  
And before he knew it, she threw herself at him, hugging him gently. Tears flowed down her cheeks like rivers, wetting the hospital gown he wore.

"You're here… You're real... You're alive…" She hiccupped over his shoulder. Slowly, Obito returned the hug. How he missed her touch. "Yes… I've returned… for you and Kakashi…" he said.

There was silence for a while. Both of them hugging each other, never letting go. Then the door opened again, but they barely noticed that. That is until…

"Aww… how sweet… You two sure did miss each other now didn't you?" They broke the hug and Obito looked up to see a familiar silver-haired, masked jounin.

"Kakashi!" Rin exclaimed wiping away her tears as the said ninja closed the door, allowing himself inside the room.

"Good to see you up Obito, after your 3-day comatose state." He said almost jokingly. Obito let out a smirk. "Hmph. I was only in that state because you nearly killed me with your Raikiri! If my mask hadn't been broken, you would've done it now would you?"

Kakashi just smiled, taking a chair and sitting on it. "Good to have you back in Konoha… pal…" He smiled. Obito returned the gesture. Then the door opened again. In stepped a blonde woman with her assistant, a female with short black hair and was carrying a pig.

Judging by the size of her enormous boobs, Obito already knew who she was. "Tsunade-sama!" He said, relieved that the soreness had left his throat.

"Welcome back, kid." She greeted. "Uhh… thanks." "Well, Uchiha Obito… It's been a few years, eh? You'll live with Kakashi for the time being. If you want to have your own home then feel free to find one. And if there's anything you need to know, just ask your two friends here. You'll find that Konoha has changed from before 'till now, you see. Maybe you need to catch up a little." "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." He said, bowing his head as low as his neck allowed to.

"Ok then. Hurry up and get better. I'll leave you three now." She said, going away. Shizune gave a small smile before following after her master.

It really is good to be home.


	2. Danger on its way

A few months later….

A cloud of dust sped up and stopped at the front gates of the leaf village. As it cleared, there stood a proud kunoichi, clearing some of the stray stands of hair that were failed to be held back by her forehead protector.

"Hmph…" Rin snorted as she turned back to not find her two teammates at her back. "Those two sure are slow folks… guess I win… again." She said, picking up her backpack.

"Who says you got here first?!" A voice bellowed and she looked up to the tree. Too late. An orange-goggled man jumped down and tackled her to the ground to be followed by a silver headed one that jumped down from the same tree.

Obito pinned her down to the ground, straddling on her hips so she can't leave. "We got here 30 minutes before you did. You're the slow folk…" he teased, the ever present grin on his face.

Rin somehow felt frozen, she stared at her teammate for a good minute. That fair complexion, the cute grin, those broad shoulders… he seems so… so handsome. It was different than what she thought of him as a kid… She never imagined he'd grow up to be this man she was seeing now!

"Umm.. ~Ahem~" Kakashi coughed to call their attention and pointed to their direction. Obito sure didn't get what he meant. "What?!" Rin tried to look for what her friend was pointing to. She immediately got the message.

Her cheeks flamed red and once Obito looked at her, he blushed too. "Oh." He said. "YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, landing a punch in his chest that sent the Uchiha flying into the village. Kakashi was just open mouthed; it could be seen from under his mask.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO ACT LIKE THAT?!!! ANSWER ME, UCHIHA!!!!!!!!" She screamed, hands gripping his collar tightly and shaking him back and forth. _"Since when have you begun to act this tough?" _Obito thought.

Figuring that Rin wasn't gonna stop until he answers her question or until he got unconscious, he decided to play like he was out cold. When he felt his head meet the ground, Rin must've gotten he message.

"_Since she started training under Tsunade-sama, she's been like this… Where did the kind, shy and sensitive Rin go?" _Kakashi thought. Then he saw his female teammate looking at him. He gulped and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why didn't you warn me earlier about the 'position' we were in?" She said to him in a dangerous tone of voice. "Well, uh… I didn't really notice it until… well…" He was stuttering, he never felt this scared in his entire life.

"Rin-san! Kakashi-san!" A voice echoed that made Kakashi sigh in relief. He was saved by Izumo. "Rin-san! Kakashi-san! And… Obito-san?" the Chuunin said doubtfully, stopping near the Uchiha's body.

While Rin wasn't looking, Obito cracked an eye open and looked at Izumo. "I'm not really out cold. Just pretending so that Rin won't beat me to a bloody pulp…" He whispered.

Izumo felt shivers down his spine and just nodded yes. When the kunoichi looked back, Obito returned to being 'unconcious' and Izumo stood erect. "Well, what is it, Izumo-kun?" she asked.

"Well, Lady Tsunade would want to see you three in her office. She wanted to talk to you all about something but she didn't tell me what it was exactly." The chuunin told her straight. "Oh, ok… We'll be there." She smiled sweetly at him, completely forgetting everything that happened in the past few minutes.

"Let's go boys!" She said when Izumo left and walked towards the Hokage's office. Kakashi walked near his best friend and helped him to his feet. "Rin can be scary if she wants to…" Kakashi admitted, fear heavily soaking his voice. "I GOT to be more careful with my actions…" Obito stated, rubbing his neck.

"Let's go. Tsunade-sama may do worse to us." "Right behind you, Kakashi…"

XxxxX

Tsunade was arranging her papers while Team yellow flash remained seated in front of her desk.

"Now." She stated when she finished. "You three have absolutely no idea what I'm gonna talk to you about, right?" 3 heads shook in unison. "Well, it's pretty serious and it concerns Obito here…"

Kakashi and Rin looked at their friend. "Me?" Obito said in shock. "Yes you. We have received word that the Akatsuki have been on the move again. They're trying to move as inconspicuously as they can and have scoured every corner of every country… I think they may be looking for you…"

She stood up from her seat and looked out the window. "They aren't really doing any damage to any of the villages they've visited, but anybody who knows about you gets killed unless they spill information on where your location currently is."

She faced them again. "In other words, anybody who knows about you or is close to you will be in danger. That means Kakashi and Rin." "So, what do you mean by all of this, Tsunade-sama?" Rin took the liberty of asking.

"Be careful. All of you. Especially during missions. We don't wanna loose anymore good shinobi you know. Dismissed."

While walking down the streets of Konoha, Kakashi noticed his friend's silence. "Hey. What's the matter?" he asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can't… I just can't imagine that… I'm about to put your lives in utter danger." Obito admitted. "Stop being gloomy about it." Rin said.

"Yeah. We're a team. We'll pull through this together!" Kakashi said. "You're right!" Obito yelped, back to his old happy self. "What was I thinking?! We're a team! We're gonna make it through this and besides, I know how to handle the akatsuki well!"

He trudged on. "C'mon guys, let's eat at the Ichiraku Ramen stand! My treat!" "Hey Kakashi…" Rin asked as they followed after Obito. "What?" "Is it me, or is Obito…"

She blushed. "Obito is what?" "Nothing…" She just shook off. Kakashi juts shrugged but he knew well what Rin was trying to ask him about.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update, but here it is! If you have any ideas in mind, help is really appreciated with this piece. R&R!**


End file.
